


Saturday Morning

by Iamsherlocked07



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Family, Fluff, Multi, Post Bartlett Administration, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsherlocked07/pseuds/Iamsherlocked07
Summary: A weekend morning with Toby, C.J. , and the twins. Huck has something to tell C.J.
Relationships: C. J. Cregg/Toby Ziegler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Pure domestic fluff. I just want these two to be happy and together.

“Dad? Daddy?” Huck whispered at Toby’s bedside. CJ slept soundly tangled in the sheets next to him, her hair curtaining her face. 

“What is it, Huck?” Toby asked groggily. 

“I’m awake.” 

Toby sat up, looking at the clock. 7:30. On Saturday. 

“Well son,” Toby ran a hand across his face, “It’s still early. Why don’t you sit here and watch some tv for a while?”

“Okay!” Huck scrambled onto the bed. 

“We have to be quiet though, CJ is still sleeping.” 

Huck nodded seriously, turning on the tv. Toby laid back down, just drifting back to sleep when Huck spoke again. He was looking at CJ closely. 

“Daddy?”

“Hmm?” 

“CJ’s pretty.” 

“Yes, she is,” Toby mumbled into the pillow. She had lived with them for a year now but Toby still wasn’t sure how to navigate the twins seeing him with a woman who wasn’t their mother. 

“Is that why she lives with us?” 

Toby sat up. “What? No...no son...CJ,” he sighed at his loss for words. He paused a moment, waking up fully. “CJ lives here because she loves us.”

“Oh,” Huck said simply, “I love her too.” Toby smiled, warmth filling his chest. He mussed the toddler’s hair. 

“So do I, son. I think you should tell her sometime.”

The door creaked open, Molly shuffled in standing next to CJ. She rubbed her eyes tiredly. 

“I wanna cuddle too!” She pouted, her large eyes shining. They were dark like Toby’s and her thick hair curled at the ends. CJ stirred before leaning over to pick the child up. 

“C’mere Mols,” her voice still thick with sleep. CJ propped herself against the headboard, Molly laying on her chest. CJ smoothed her hair, hoping to lull her back to sleep. 

“CJ! CJ! You’re awake!” Huck exploded with energy. He was much more gregarious, and expressive than Molly. Their differences made them quite the pair, Huck usually dragging his reserved sister into his games. 

“I am,” she smiled at Huck indulgently. Toby gave her a look of apology and she shook her head to assuage him. CJ was delighted by their little family, happier than she thought possible. Navigating her post White House career wasn’t as challenging as she anticipated. She surprised herself at how easily she slipped into domesticity, how much it filled her up. 

Huck bounced slightly on the bed, a determined look on his face. “CJ guess what?” he said gleefully, “I love you!” 

CJ sat stunned for a moment. She wasn’t sure she’d heard correctly. “What did you say, honey?

“I said I love you! I told daddy and daddy said I should tell you.” 

Molly perked up, raising her head from CJ’s chest, joining in, “I love CJ too!”

CJ’s blue eyes welled with tears and her breath hitched. She looked at Toby, overcome with emotion. His smile reached his eyes and he quirked his eyebrows at her. 

“Oh I—“ she stammered, “I love you both. Very much.” She swallowed around the lump in her throat. 

Molly’s forehead crinkled, “Did we make you sad?” 

“No, oh honey, no. Not at all. Sometimes...sometimes adults cry when they’re happy,” CJ clarified. 

“I don’t get it,” Molly said simply. CJ laughed, brushing a kiss to the child’s forehead. 

“That’s okay, you don’t have to.” CJ reached for Huck’s small hand, “Why don’t we go downstairs? Daddy and I will make waffles with whipped cream.” 

“Yeah! Okay!” The twins scurried off the bed running for the door. Toby reached over, pulling her closer and wrapping his arms around her. 

“Whipped cream?” he teased, nuzzling into the soft skin where her neck met her shoulder. 

“Listen, Tobus, after that they can have whatever they want for the rest of the month.” 

He laughed deeply, kissing her cheek. This life together made him happier than he could ever imagine. This morning fulfilled his deepest hopes; that the four of them could truly be a family. That the twins would want that almost as much as he. Maybe it was finally time to bring the engagement ring out from his bedside table.


End file.
